


Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles

by DizzyPoleCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPoleCat/pseuds/DizzyPoleCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ML drabbles for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Cinnamon Bun is in looove!

The door to the enormous bedroom opened; it was practically fit for a king. But maybe "Prince" would be a more adequate term for the blonde haired boy who walked into the room. He immediatley closed the oversized door and lifted the left side of his white overcoat. A small, black cat-like being about the size of the boy's hand appeared.

"C'mon, Adrien! Feed me, I'm _starving_! " Plagg whined. He zipped out of Adrien's coat, floated in midair for a split second, and dove into his bag, searching for his favorite snack-- Camembert cheese.

"If I'd have known you would complain this much, I never would have put on that ring..." Adrien mumbled,"Besides, you've eaten all of what I had in my bag today. I'll have Natalie bring some up in a minute," the blonde teenager sighed as he slipped off his bag. He looked outside at the dark gray clouds and the pattering rain against the wall of his room that was entirely made of windows. He sighed again. The bag that he held in his hand by the strap came to the floor with a thud.

Plagg poked this head out of the opening, "Rude."

He went over that day's events in his mind. All he could think about was _her._ Her laugh, her goofy smile,  her blue eyes.. oh man. Everything about her made his heart feel funny. She was just his friend, of course! He was confused because he'd never felt this way about Chloe, his first friend. But the small, clumsy, black haired girl made him feel... different.

Marinette.

That was her name. He thought about his hand brushing hers when she took his umbrella, and how she smiled at him when he laughed at her in front of the school...

Adrien was so lost in his thoughts as he stared out his windows that he almost didn't hear Plagg's persistent moans for his snack. He called up Natalie with the god awful smelling cheese, and sat on his couch in front of his tv. He looked into the eyes of his reflection with a thoughtful expression.

"You okay there, kid?"  Plagg blocked the view of the tv.

"I'm fine, it's just... I've been thinking about what you said at the school earlier today. I said that girl and I are just friends, so why do I...?-- no, n-never mind... It's stupid," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Oh, I see! You _li~ike_ her!"

"I-I do not!" His face flushed even more.

"You do SO! I've been down this road plenty of times! I, Plagg the Kwami, am a master with this kinda thing!" He scarfed down a mouthful of the foul cheese.

"You, a master of anything but eating? I doubt it," Adrian stood and headed for the door of his bathroom. "I'll feel better in the morning. It's probably that gunk you've been making me carry; I heard it does stuff to your head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus convo.:  
> "If you like her, tell her! Ooh, and get her some cheese-- girls LOVE cheese!"
> 
> "No, Plagg. Girls do not 'LOVE' cheese."
> 
> "Says the person with zero dating experience.."
> 
> "You're one to talk!"


	2. Anything For You, My Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This is really, really bad!'

* * *

Chat Noir jumped across the rooftops of Paris with an unconscious girl in his arms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Who woulda thought? He went over the events of the akuma attack that ended a few minutes ago up until this moment in his head.

* * *

 

_"Chat, look out!"_

Ladybug blocked a blow from the angered akumatized victim and collided with the cement. The item she aquired smashed into the sidewalk and released a little purple butterfly. At the same time though, a cringeworthy crack came from her head as she met the unfriendly gray surface.

 _"L-Ladybug!!"_ he called, rushing to her aid.

Before he could reach her, she was back on her feet. A bit wobbly, yes, but the look of determination never left her face as she captured the little creature into her yoyo.

_"Ladybug, are you okay?"_

_"Yes Chat, I'm... alright..."_ within a matter of seconds her attempted assurance was cut short. As Ladybug's legs buckled beneath her, his body almost instinctively scooped her up.

_**Beep.** _

The third spot on her earring vanished and the panic _really_ set in.

_This is bad, this is bad..._

_"Gah! Hey, wake up! You're gonna change back!"_ searching her face for any sign of consciousness, he noticed more red than there was supposed to be on her forehead. 

_This is really, really bad!_

__A crowd was gathering.

 _"Hey, what's wrong with Ladubug? Oh I've GOT to get this for the Ladyblog!"_ Alya nudged her way trough the crowd, phone in hand.

Before anyone could see Ladybug in the state she was in, he polevolted to the nearest roof with her in his arms. In all honesty, he had no idea what to do.

* * *

Chat landed nimbly on the balcony of Marinette's home. The amount of shock and panic he was feeling was nothing compared to how idiotic he felt. The love of his life sat right behind him in class and he never knew.

_Never mind that. Maybe if I clean her up, lay her in bed and leave, she'll think it was all a dream...?_

He lifted the hatch, climbed carefully inside and lay the raven haired girl on her bed. As he backed away from her bed, he looked at her.

_Has she always been this small and fragile-looking?_

Chat smiled, and Marinette opened her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I gotta say about that  
> ╮(─▽─)╭


	3. Two Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomato and Marinate sitting in a tree  
> K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
> At least, that's what you would guess was going through Nathanaël's mind...

Quiet.

That was the only way to describe the classroom. A few students murmured to each other, but other than that. Absolute silence. Infact, it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

The class stirred, looking towards the back of the room as a pen actually did hit the floor. Nathanaël heard a few bodies shift and felt eyes burn holes into his body. Thankfully, the feeling didn't last long.

He bent down in his seat and started searching for his writing utensil. He located the pen, but before he could scoot to the edge of the bench to grab it, he saw first two little pink flats with black bows. He froze, slowly raising his eyes. Pale, smooth looking legs, pink pants cuffed mid-calf. He gulped.

_It's..._

The girl bent down and picked up the pen, her blue eyes meeting Nathanaël's. In a flurry of movement he sat up, his head smacking the underside of the desk he was looking under in the process.

"Gah..!" He rubbed his head and felt his cheeks burn.

"Hi Natahnaël, I think you dropped this," Marinette stood up straight and extended her arm out towards him.

"Uh... I did- that's...- it's...- pen..." He gave a hopeless sigh and gave up, taking the pen from her hand.

_Her very cute, very holdable hand..._

He was so lost in the thought of even holding  _hands_ with her, he almost didn't hear her next statement.

"Oh wow, I knew you drew but I didn't know you were that good! I'll be right back!" The small girl danced over to the table that she had moved to across from his.

The red haired boy suddenly remembered he began drawing Marinette when she moved to talk with Juleka and Rose. Of course, she wasn't actually staring love-struck at him in real life like she was in his sketch. He quickly stuffed the drawing into his bag. He stiffened at the sound of her settling next to him.

"I draw a bit, too! Wanna see?" She held up her sketchbook, "I thought maybe I could see yours and you can see mine-- ya know, artist to artist,"

The immediate sight of her--just...  _her_ \-- knocked the breath from his lungs and added significantly more color to his cheeks. The only thing he could do was nod, because his mouth didn't seem to work for him around her.

Marinette got closer to him and lay down her sketchbook.

_Oh man. I'm a goner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, who doesn't like a bit of marinated tomato?  
> See what I did there?
> 
> (If you like my work, please comment on chapter one. I'll try to update daily whether you care or not though.)


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic! At the Library.  
> ...  
> ......  
> Yes, I just did that.

"Alya Césaire, don't you  _dare_."

 _ **Click**_.

Marinette tried to stay calm.

_It's 1:46 p.m. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am Ladybug, heroine of Paris. I am in an empty classroom. The three people in front of me..._

Adrien, Alya and Nino stood staring at Ladybug (... Marinette?...) with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

 _At least it_ was _empty..._

* * *

Marinette was dying of boredom. Unfortunately, she was put in the same group as Chloé and Sabrina once again. The history teacher had sent the class to the library in halves, so she was without Alya, Adrien and Nino. The time it took for the second half of the class to get their books seemed like it took a solid decade.

Finally, the first group of students returned to the room.

'Help.' Marinette mouthed to Alya, who had been oh-so lucky enough to be placed in a group with Adrien.  _Again_. The curly haired girl shot her a sympathetic look.

Marinette's group settled into a table by a bookshelf. Chloé immediately propped her feet up, tipped her chair backwards, and began filing her nails. In the process of getting comfortable, she just so happened to nudge the chair into a short girl struggling to reach a book on the top shelf behind her. The sudden movement made the girl lose her grip on the book. Marinette knew all too well what was going to happen next.

" _Ouch_!" The book came down on Chloé's head with a thud.  She stood abruptly and turned on the girl, snatching the book from the floor. " What in the world is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea what you could have done to my  _hair_?!"

"I-I'm sorry Chloé! It was an accident, I swear!" The little brown haired girl stammered, wringing her hands as a worried expression etched it's way into her face.

 "You IDIOT," the evil blonde snapped, causing her victim to flinch. She thrust the book at the girl and jabbed a finger at her chest. "Next time, watch where you're dropping your stupid books, or I'll have my daddy ruin everything you low-life of a mother has worked for!"

Marinette stood aghast. How Chloé even knew  _anything_ about someone other than herself was beyond her. She shook her head and focused on the bigger problem as the girl clutched the book to her chest and scurried away, "Hey! Don't you think that was, I dunno, maybe  _really_ mean? She didn't drop it on purpose!"

Chloé shrugged, Sabrina scurried off to do all the work in finding the right books, and the day carried on. That was, until maniacal laughter echoed through the library. Marinette jumped out of her chair as books flew from the shelves and started throwing themselves left and right.

There was too much panic in the library to transform without being seen, so Marinette exited the library and frantically dove into the nearest empty classroom, unaware of her three friends making their way towards that same room. Their pace was only quickened at the sight of the tiny body floundering into the room.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The little red Kwami shot into her earring and Marinette was no longer in sight. The familiar red and black material replaced her clothing and covered a section of her face. The nostalgia of her transformation was short lived.

The sound of three gasps from behind her was enough to stop every blood cell in her body. Slowly, Ladybug turned.

Nino, Alya and Adrien stared, jaws practically at their feet.

Very slowly, the girl in the middle of the gaping trio rose her phone.

"Alya Césaire, don't you  _dare_."

 _ **Click**_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the sweet scent of multiple excuses, wishing death upon yourself, and seeing the love of your life lose it right in front of you.


	5. Just Try Not To Faint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hand guns*  
> Sleepover, then a date.  
> Bam.

Alya pointed a finger at her half awake friend with a gleam in her eye, "Double date. Get ready to go. There's no backing out!"

Marinette shot up, suddenly wide awake, "What...  _what??"_ she looked at the girl perched on the stairs to her bed with a confused expression that slowly turned into one of pure dread as she saw that Alya was half ready. She continued.

"I kept you in the dark on purpose; Nino asked me on a date after that whole thing at the zoo." She climbed down and-- from the sound of it-- began going through Marinette's clothes. "I suggested to make it a double date to make it more fun. Nino  _loved_ the idea!"

"No. No, no, no! I know exactly who you set me up with. He and I aren't even dating and... Last night I think I might have gotten a cough while we were shopping and..." The messy haired girl gave her best fake cough.

"I already said you can't back out. Here, put this on!" Alya tossed a salmon colored dress, a white belt, and a white cardigan onto the bed from a few stairs down. "We went shopping for a reason, girl."

Marinette let out a groan and gave in, knowing there was nothing she could do to change her persistent friend's mind. The thought of Adrien becoming the third wheel crossed her mind.  _I couldn't do that to him..._ She climbed out of bed with her new clothes in hand.

"Fine I'll go but... What if I get nervous? What if I do something stupid?" Marinette was sat down into her computer chair and pushed over to her vanity. She was a mess.

"Look, don't worry about it-- I'll help you!" Alya began working her magic on the scraggly, sleep-wrecked hair before her, slowly working a brush through the tangles.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long before the two girls were leaving the house-- Marinette in her salmon dress and Alya in her orange and yellow mid-thigh dress and black leggings. The day was warm with a light breeze, and the two almost forgot they were going on a date. That was, of course, until they rounded the corner of their favorite café.

Alya grabbed Marinette's arm and laughed. The sound of her caused two boys to turn where they were standing. Adrien was the pure definition of perfect. He looked straight at them, his green eyes sparkling. His childish grin could have been deadly when it was mixed with his handsome features. And let me tell you, Marinette could have told you right then and there how nice of a color red was on Adrien, with his casual button down shirt that was cuffed at the elbows (she could have also said how nice his arms looked too, even though they were half showing).

"Help." Marinette choked out while the boys were still out of earshot.

"It's okay, I got you. Just... try not to faint?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I wanna write some sin but... I don't have any scenarios that are good enough yet ;-;  
> *Silent sobbing*


	6. Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the fact that the lights are off, I swear.

A high pitched scream and thunder. A muffled squeak into a pink couch pillow, and a chuckle from a golden-haired model. Marinette blocked her face so she couldn't see the poor girl on the screen of her tv get slaughtered by a masked murderer. Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino (in that order, with poor Mari on the end of the couch with no couch arm) all huddled in the dark room to watch the painfully long horror movie. Adrien felt felt Marinette's every flinch at each jump scare and felt a bit amused--but being the nice guy he was, he was more sorry than he wanted to laugh. He recalled how quickly she stepped in to take the end of the couch for him before the movie started.

* * *

 

Nino raced over to the seat closest to the window in Marinette's living room. He flung the square pillows at his friends as if he was using them to slow their progress to the couch.

"First here, I get dibs!"

Alya plopped down next to him, "Hey now, this is Mari's house shouldn't she choose? I'm not moving, by the way,"

Marinette took a sat next to her four eyed friend, "I'll sit here then,"

Adrien was left standing. He picked up the three square pillows and stared at the end of the couch, "You mean... I have to sit here? At the edge... where monsters can drag me to my death off into the darkness...?" Marinette stood and he smiled.

She froze while looking at him. Suddenly, she started fumbling with her words, "I'll there sit- I mean, you can sit there... Wait, I'll sit... No, sit on me! Agh... no! I mean..." her face flushed red and she turned to Nino and Alya, taking a deep breath. "I'll take the end," she glanced back at Adrien, with an awkward smile and a red face.

Adrien's face grew into a perfect grin at the sight, and he sat down, "Thanks Marinette, you're the best,"

It began raining, and blankets were retrieved from the closet from somewhere in the house. Then, the lights came off.

* * *

 Adrien watched the screen unflinching as another gore filled scene took place, and Marinette inched closer towards him while peeking above the pink and black pillow. He smirked at the thought of scaring her later on in the night after the movie. Alya clapped her hands together as Nino paused the movie, causing Mari to cover her eyes and squeal. Laughter erupted from the other three and Adrien looked down when he suddenly felt pressure up against his right side.

His laughter was immediately cut short when the girl beside him looked up slowly through parted fingers.

It was Ladybug.

_Ladybug_.

' _I've seen those eyes, her covered face too many times... It's her, Marinette is Ladybug.'_

"My Lady...?" Adrien said in a barely audible whisper.

"H-huh? Oh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Adrien put on a Chat-like grin, "No, it's fine," He put an arm around her and pulled her closer, feeling her stiffen beneath his arm. "This okay with you? I mean, if it'll help you not be scared..."

Marinette could only nod, Adrien could only smile, and Alya snapped a silent picture.

(You think I left out Nino? He went to go get snacks after he paused the movie. He's still in the kitchen.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe it was the fact that it was raining...


	7. We're Brothers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin brothers get new toys... And I guess their mom is good at making things? Even though we know little to nothing about her.  
> Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just do your best to imagine the toys look like the Kwamis from the show.

"Look, Adrien! Look look!" Félix Agreste, Adrien Agreste's twin brother, rushed into the playroom with a paper bag. "Look what mom got us!" The six year old boy turned the bag upside down and toys spilled all over the floor.

"Wow! A fox! Ooh, and a Ladybug! Look, a black cat! And a peacock, a turtle... This is so cool!"

"There's a purple butterfly and a bee too, mom said. But she isn't finished making them," Félix tucked his blonde hair behind his ear and sat down in front of his identical twin brother. He looked into his green eyes, as green eyes looked back into blue eyes. They both shared the same excitement about their new toys, especially because they were hand made by their mother.

"I have an idea! Let's play a game!" Adrien snatched up the ladybug and the black cat.

"A game about what?" Félix picked up a nearby red yoyo and began winding up the string.

"These toys here are super heros, and these..." he picked up a toy that looked like a rock golem. "These can be the bad guys. The best heros are Ladybug and..."

"Chat Noir?" Félix suggested.

"Yeah, I like that!"

"And this yoyo can be Ladybug's weapon!"

"That's a great idea!" Adrien tied the yoyo to the arm of the ladybug. It's purple eyes gleamed.

"I call being Chat Noir!" Félix plucked the cat off of the floor.

"Knock knock," the door creaked open and a blonde woman  with green eyes entered the room. "You boys having fun? You aren't fighting, are you?"

"Mom!" Adrien stood up and held up the ladybug. "Look, she's a superhero," the yoyo unwinded and bounced on the floor, the string tugging at the arm of the ladybug. "Oops..."

Their mother laughed as Félix grumbled something about his hard work going into winding the up the yoyo, "I'm glad you like her. And all the others, it seems. Make sure to share them, alright?"

"Why wouldn't we share them?"

"Yeah, we're brothers after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is connected to a new thing I'm working on. It happens two years after this, and it isn't short like this. So if you're interested it's called "Everything Will be Okay."


	8. Cat's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chat Noir isn't here anymore."

Chat took in a breath through his nose. She was close.

He jumped down into the road. Civilians were darting in every direction to just _get away_. The sunlight reflected off of his white suit, and his bell jingled ever so softly. As he walked towards The Seine, the green cat paw on his silver staff blinked and started beeping. It was Ladybug calling. He pressed the paw.

"Why if it isn't the Miraculous Ladybug!" Chat Blanc said extravagantly. He grinned into the small screen with his shining teeth, making sure ladybug took notice of the new sharpness of his canines.

"Chat, this isn't a game! Stop running and face me!" Ladybug's tone only made Chat Blanc grin wider.

"So Serious, so serious! Is hide and seek not entertaining anymore? Fine. How about we play a new game?"

"Chat! I'm not joking-"

"How about we play  _Keep the Pedestrian from Getting Obliterated. **Cataclysm!**_ "

Anyone who wasn't injured fled in terror as the white-clad menace prepared to spring on an unlucky victim.

"You wouldn't! Chat Noir, you wouldn't!" her voice suddenly turned urgent. "That's  _murder!_ "

Chat Blanc's Cheshire smile faded into a snarl, "Chat Noir isn't here anymore." He pressed the paw, cutting off Ladybug's pleas and protests.

_Now_ she doesn't want to play games?

_Now_ she's serious?

Well _now_ she was going to pay for toying with his heart, even if it meant putting the people he used to protect in danger.

Ladybug swung her yoyo, and the cat caught it's prey.

_'So this is what happens when I use my power on someone...'_


	9. Endless Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adrien..."

Red blood stained white snow.

"Ladybug, _now_!" Volpina managed to shout through the searing pain in her left leg. "Chat will be okay, just focus on the Akuma!"

"I-... okay!" she swung her Yoyo to chase after the villain who was mercilessly attempting to make horrified Parisians its snack.

Volpina slung Chat Noir's arm over her shoulder and pulled him out of the commotion, wincing as more pain shot through her leg and began to spread. The unlucky cat groaned and began to move as he was dragged.

"Lila- no, Ladybug? Wait... wait, I'm coming!" suddenly Chat was trying to break free of his aid.

"Hey, you can't go back just yet! Adrien, you're hurt!" she set him down against a lit up tree, the cold white fluff that covered the cityscape made him flinch and shiver.

"I'm fine. If we don't get back there Ladybug  _won't_ be,"

"Adrien..." her breaths were little white clouds. They nearly mixed with the ones coming from the heaving lungs of the boy in front of her.

 _"Lucky charm!"_ Ladybug's shout was heard above the screaming and shouting nearby. Chat's ears instantly perked and his body stiffened, clutching the side of his head as he atempted to get up.

Volpina looked into the green eyes that were searching the crowd. They would look at anyone but her... He was happy with Ladybug; she was his everything, the only girl he would ever notice. There was nothing she could do about it. Her heart ached. It ached  _so much_. The constant squeezing and pulling and tearing was agonizing. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the feeling away. Of course it stayed. It only went away when her love was happy. And he was only happy when her saw  _her_ , when he was around  _her. His Ladybug_.

"I won't let you go. I won't let you risk your life more than you already have... for _her_..."

In a blur of movement, Lila tore the hanging Christmas lights from the dead, snow covered branches above them. Using the lights, she bound a helpless cat to the trunk.

"Wha- hey! Lila... Volpina! Fox! You let me out right now, I need to-" he was cut off by a sharp whack from Volpina's staff against the tree.

" _ **No**_! I'm not going to let you get hurt for someone who only knows you exist when she needs your help!" her voice shook, and she whirled around before she could see the reaction to her her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do some more drabbles involving Lila...


	10. Dark Streets, Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert kissie emoji here*

Ladybug hugged herself and looked at her feet. The moonlight was reflected off of her red and black attire. Chat spoke. She didn't answer until he asked again.

" _What did you just ask me...?_ " he said with a little more disbelief than the first time he asked. The rooftops of Paris were as quiet as the streets below, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a shaky breath taken in by Ladybug.

"I-I asked if... I asked..." Ladybug stammered.

Chat leaned forward and gently cupped her cheek with his right hand. She hoped the insecurity she was feeling wasn't too obvious. She wondered how small she looked compared to him. Chat Noir, the black-clad hero of Paris. She dared look up at him only to see his green eyes were much closer than she expected. She suppressed a gasp. He got even closer until their breaths mingled in the little space between their faces. He was, Ladybug realized, _much_ taller than her.

"Are you afraid I was going to say no...?"

Slowly, Chat closed the space between them. Ladybug drew back a bit, but didn't stop him. She mentally punched herself for being so nervous. She had kissed him once before, but it had meant nothing to her then. She only wanted to save him from Dark Cupid, the akuma that had turned her partner against her. But this was entirely different. Her heart was pounding in her chest as time almost literally stopped. Her head was a mess, her arms hung dumbly at her side, and she tried her best to work her lips the way Chat's did against hers. She felt him grin as he began to stop. Her heartbeat quickened. She didn't _want_ him to stop. She dared herself to do it.

Do it.

_Do it you coward... kiss him._

 

She didn't do it. She just stood there, looking up at Chat-- who was still very close-- and hoping he got the message through her pleading, almost desperate eyes that she didn't want it to end. She wanted a redemption, a do over, a round two.

Somehow he got the message (or maybe he wanted another kiss as badly as she did) and leaned forward. This time though, they closed the space between their bodies. It only took a single step, hands finding their ways to shoulders and waists, and a single breath as two pairs of lips practically begged to connect one, two, three more times. She liked the way Chat held her tightly. She  _loved_ the way he breathed into her as they parted briefly to gasp for air. Heat spread through her body and her head felt light. She felt as if she let go of him, she would float away.

 

That was, until her miraculous beeped.

 

The pair flinched and Chat stepped back, letting his arms fall to his sides. Ladybug watched him take a respectful stance. She cursed her earrings for the first time that month.

"Well, I... suppose you should head off now, right? That akuma was pretty tough," Chat ran a clawed hand through his blonde hair. He gazed at Ladybug with regretful eyes.

"Yeah. I... didn't think I'd be saying this but... I hope there's another akuma soon." Ladybug unlatched her yoyo from her waist.. Chat's smile was different tonight. It was small, gentle, and made her heart flutter. Her miraculous beeped again. "Bye..."

She could feel intense green eyes watch her as she turned and lept from the building they were on. Behind her, she heard a triumphant yell from her newfound crush.

Ladybug bit her slightly swollen bottom lip as she swung through Paris. Her mind flashed to Adrien.

_Damn it, Marinette._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
